Stories: Can a Terrorist CEO Crash on Your Couch For a Few Days?
Galaximus, still believing that Mr. Red is planning to overthrow her, has kicked him out! Now with no place to stay, he asked the Powerpuff girls to let him stay until his RED soldiers clear his name. Will things work out or does Mr. Red has other plans? Cast * Jenny * Galaximus * Mr. Red * Bliss Story Galaximus up to Mr. Red with a wicked smile. Galaximus: '''Red, may I speak to you in private? '''Mr. Red: '''Sure. Wassup? *grabs a wine bottle and takes a sip* '''Galaximus: Well, Red. I did not forget finding those plans about overthrowing me as the ruler. So, effective right now, you are outta here! Mr. Red: '*spits out the wine* WHAT!? I swear, Lord Galaximus, I did not- '''Galaximus: '''Galaximus nothing! Get out of my sight before I squash you! '''Mr. Red: '''Di- Er- I- ... *aggravated sigh* Fine. May I at least pack up fi- ''Before he can finish his sentence, Galaximus grabs him and throws him out of the window 'Galaximus: '''That takes care of that nerd. ''Mr. Red then crashed landed to a park in Townsville while it was raining 'Mr. Red: '''Ugh... *gets up* stupid bi*ch... ''He then walks throughout Townsville in the shivering cold rain in the dark until he sees the Powerpuff Girls' home 'Bliss: '''So, you used to be evil? '''Sedusa: '''Yeah. But those Girls kept beating me up.''Mr. Red then walks to the front door and gently knocks on it '''Bliss: Hello? Oh, it's you. What do you want? Mr. Red: '''First of all, Bliss, thank you for answering the door, it's such a late hour. I realized how much of an inconvience it must be- '''Bliss: But what are you doing here? You shrunk my friend once, remember? Mr. Red: '''Well, yeah but-... *sigh* Look, I need your help. '''Bliss: Help? What kind of help? Mr. Red: '''Remember Galaximus' fortress? Y'know, the large castle-like stronghold where Galaximus and other allied villains hatch plots to eliminate the Locked Room Gang? Well, She thought I was still planning to overthrow her and kicked me out! So, maybe I can stay with you and your friends for a couple of days until my RED soldiers clear my name? *puts his hands together* PLEASE! Don't strand me in this wilderness! '''Bliss: Hmmm.... Jenny: Don't believe him! Bliss: Well, if you behave, you can stay. But one act of evil, and you are getting the boot, got it? Mr. Red: '''*hugs Bliss* OH THANK YOU! *noticed what he is doing and lets Bliss go* Umm... *ahem* *walks in* You never saw that... '''Jenny: *sighs* The next morning Bliss: Morning Red. Mr. Red: '''*cooking breakfast* Mornin'! '''Jenny: What are you cooking? Mr. Red: '''Cookin' myself a breakfast sandwich. What? Do you want anything? '''Jenny: Uh.... yeah. You could make me one of those, I guess. Doopie, Danger Dolan and Blossom arrive from the room, I guess. Doopie: '''Good morning guys! '''Mr. Red: '''Mornin', y'all! I'm cookin' breakfast! '''Bliss: Red will be staying with us for a bit. Galaximus kicked him out. Blossom: '''Yeah, we overheard him while we had a sleepover. '''Jenny: *whispers to Blossom* I really don't trust him. This could all be a ruse. Blossom: You're not alone, Jennifer. Danger Dolan: '''Anyway, what's for breakfast? '''Jenny: Ask Red. He's cooking. Meahwhile, at Galaximus's lair Galaximus: *crosses out a photo of Mr. Red* So long, pipsqueak! MWUHAHAHA! Dark Jaiden: Time to hire new villains. Galaximus: Yes. But who is worthy enough to serve me? Dark Jaiden: '''I dunno. Let's go dust off that old hiring stand and hire us some new partners! '''RED soldier: '''But sir! Mr. Red wasn't planning on overthrowing you! ''Back to the PPG's house.' '''Buttercup: '''Whaddup. Category:Stories Category:Pages without links